Marimen Carmen: Season 2
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: Marimen Martinez and Carmen Wallach continued going on misadventures in San Ramon, California.
1. Gabi is 1

It's Gabi's birthday and she turns 1.

Gabi yawned and sees her older sister and her mother smiling.

"Happy Birthday Gabi!"

Gabi squealed

Marimen and Mirimen cover their ears

Mirimen said "Mi nina no need to squeal"

Gabi giggles

A few minutes later

Today is finally Gabi's birthday party.

Marimen holds Gabi as she walked down the stairs.

Gabi babbled

Everyone said "Surprise Happy Birthday Gabi!"

Gabi wears a pink dress, white socks and black mary jane shoes.

Gabi giggled

Carmen lits a candle on a cake.

Joachim played a pitch pipe.

Everyone began to sing and Gabi blew the candle out.

Everyone cheers

Gabi cuts the cake with a knife.

Everyone was eating cake.


	2. Best Marimen Friends

Carmen was sleeping until Marimen blows a whistle which scares Carmen.

"Hi Carmen are you ready to have some fun"

Carmen said "Uh-oh?"

A montage begins with Marimen and Carmen having fun together.

Marimen and Carmen arrived home with their hair messy.

Marimen said "That was macabrely awesome!" as she brushes the leaves out of her hair.

Carmen said "I know"

Gabi giggles

Marimen and Carmen said "Oh Gabi"

Marimen, Carmen and Gabi laughed


	3. Sleepless in San Ramon

Marimen, Reggie and Graciella were having fun on her slumber party until Carmen scares them

Thunder crashing

Reggie and Graciella screamed

Carmen laughed

Everyone said "Carmen!"

Marimen laughed

Reggie and Graciella joined in.


	4. Pool of Horrors

Marimen and Carmen walked into San Ramon Beach.

Marimen wears a lavender swimsuit with pink skulls.

Carmen wears a black swimsuit.

Marimen said "Here it is San Ramon Beach"

Carmen said "Let's get this beach day started!"

A montage begins and ends with Marimen and Carmen having fun at the beach.

Marimen and Carmen saws the abandoned pool.

Thunder crashing

Carmen said "San Ramon Pool is haunted by the ghost of a girl years ago"

A wailing soul came out of the pool.

Marimen gulped

Carmen said "There was a teenage girl who has a beautiful singing voice despite her timid and nervous personality but the mean girls were jealous so they come up with a plan. One tragic night she was crowned prom queen but she was tricked into going to the pool where she was murdered." as she makes a creepy shadow puppet show.

Marimen gasped "Then what happened!?"

Carmen said "After her death, her ghost looked for victims so she'll take them to the underworld the end"

Marimen said "That was a sad story"

Carmen nodded


	5. El fantasma del Silbador

Marimen and Carmen were carving pumpkins until they hears a creepy whistling.

It was a little girl with long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a black dress with white cuffs and skulls for buttons, a grayish purple bow with a skull, white stockings and black mary jane shoes.

Marimen said "Oh hi Maggie"

Carmen said "Did you whistling at night"

Maggie said "Clearly my parents warned me not to attract El Silbon"

Thunder crashing

Marimen and Carmen gasped

Maggie said "Legend says El Silbon's ghost carrying a bag of bones while whistling a haunting tune but if you heard him whistling he will get you"

Maggie giggled

Marimen and Carmen gulped

Transition

Marimen and Carmen walked into San Ramon Cemetery but Marimen hears a creepy whistling.

Marimen screamed as her hair frizzed out in fright

Marimen shakes her head.

Marimen thought 'Keep it together Marimen it's just a whistle'

Suddenly Marimen began to whistling a cheerful tune.

Thunder crashing

Marimen and Carmen whimpered

Marimen and Carmen saws a grave unburied

Marimen and Carmen screamed

A tall skinny man with yellow pupils in eye sockets and black mustache. He wears a hat, a farming outfit and black shoes.

Marimen and Carmen said "El Silbon"

Skulls transition

Gabi walked to Marimen and Carmen

Marimen said "Hi Gabi this is El Silbon El Silbon this is my little sister Gabi"

El Silbon walked to Gabi

Gabi squealed as El Silbon touch her hand.

El Silbon said "This toddler has bones and muscles inside her body!"

Gabi giggled

El Silbon facepalmed


End file.
